


If at first you don't succeed...

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02, The one where they were all monks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: It's always Eleanor, but this time Michael's sure he's got the answer.





	If at first you don't succeed...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



"A monastery," Michael said. "Jason was _miserable._ Imagine how they'll feel in a world of patience, silence and walking meditation. Where most disputes are solved by _sign language_ they can't understand!"

"No way," Vicky said.

"Now, now," Michael said. "Eleanor had a roommate who was into crystals, reincarnation, and astral projection. Compared to that, a monastery will seem quite normal!"

"This seems too complicated," Vicky said. "Why don't we do something with, I don't know. Cactuses?"

"The monastery," Michael said, slapping his hand on his desk. "If it fails within a month, cactuses."

Eighteen hours later, they tried the cactuses.


End file.
